Loki - Drabble un jour, drabble toujours
by EmilieKalin
Summary: {Soirées drabble} Recueil des différents drabbles écrits lors des soirées drabble organisées par le collectif NoName et entre amis lecteurs/auteurs. Et quelques drabbles orphelins. 1 drabble- 1 chapitre.
1. Relier

**_Le collectif NoName organise des soirées Drabble. J'ai voulu m'essayer à l'exercice, mais étant pas disponible lors de la soirée, j'ai juste pris les mots donnés par_ Elizabeth M. Holmes _pour m'y mettre le jour d'après. Et je me suis mise en condition: écrire 100 mots (+- 10) en 7 minutes. L'exercice a été stressant, et pourtant, j'avais un avantage, mon cerveau ayant pu trouver une idée avant de me mettre à écrire. Mais cela a été sympa à tester._**

 ** _Voici donc quelques premiers drabbles sur ce fandom. Bonne lecture!_**

 ** _NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Relier - 99 mots**

* * *

Tout ce qui le reliait à sa famille, à son peuple, à sa terre, à son appartenance à ce monde, avait éclaté en mille morceaux.

Dès que le Jötun avait pris son bras, dès que ce dernier était devenu bleu au lieu d'être brulé, Loki ne s'était senti plus que relié à la peur, la peur d'avoir compris quelque chose qui le dépassait. Quelque chose qu'il avait deviné malgré tout durant tous ces longs siècles mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

Il n'était plus relier à ce qu'il avait connu. Il n'avait plus de lien. Aucun. Il était perdu.


	2. Magie

**_NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Magie - 109 mots**

* * *

Elle coulait en lui comme le sang coule dans chacun de nous. Elle lui était autant vitale que ce liquide rouge pour n'importe quel autre être vivant.

Elle lui avait fait peur au début, quand il ne la comprenait pas. Maintenant, ce sont les autres qui avaient peur de lui, à cause d'elle. D'abord, tous ces gens le raillaient, le méprisaient pour son envie de livres et de savoir et son désintérêt des combats plus brutaux. Mais maintenant, Loki était celui qui riait de leur peur au fond des yeux.

Et elle était devenue si naturelle, si fluide et instinctive. La magie était devenue son amie. La plus fidèle.


	3. Accalmie

**_NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Accalmie - 110 mots**

* * *

\- Je te prendrais dans mes bras si tu étais là.

\- Je suis là.

Loki, rendant le sourire à son frère, avait attrapé avec adresse le cabochon. Ce simple geste sonnait comme un renouveau, une réconciliation, une accalmie après maintes et maintes tempêtes passées et futures.

Les deux frères pouvaient à présent souffler et profiter d'un moment calme et complice au sein de ce vaisseau saakarien.

Pourtant l'accalmie ne durerait pas. Stoppée à la vue d'une énorme ombre, ombre résultant de l'apparition d'un bâtiment spatial si grand. Loki perdit son sourire à la seconde, et regrettera à jamais ces instants de quiétude qui les avaient entourés pendant quelques temps.


	4. Vague

_**Avertissement: spoil Infinity War**_

 ** _NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Vague - 121 mots**

* * *

Une vague de terreur s'était emparée de Loki lorsqu'il comprit que son frère ne pouvait pas se relever, la tête prise dans l'étau de fer du Titan Fou.

Une vague d'espoir s'était glissée quand il avait vu Hulk attaquer Thanos, qui s'était très vite envolée.

Une vague de courage s'était ensuite écoulée dans les veines de Loki lorsqu'il savait que la seule chance de survie de Thor était de se sacrifier.

Une vague de reconnaissance pour ses racines avait afflué lors de ces petits mots, « fils d'Odin ».

Une vague de douleur l'avait terrassé quand la poigne de Thanos l'avait pris à la gorge.

Une vague de provocation l'avait précipité sur sa fin, « Tu ne seras jamais un dieu.»

* * *

 _ **Les prochains lors d'une autre soirée ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée.**_


	5. Miroir

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Miroir - 95 mots**

* * *

Depuis ce jour maudit, il ne veut plus croiser un seul miroir. Voir son reflet, savoir qu'il n'est qu'un masque, cachant sa vraie nature aux yeux de tous…. Et même de lui-même jusqu'à ce foutu moment ! Non il ne peut plus.

Tout a été trop vite cette découverte, l'exil de Thor, le sommeil d'Odin, sa venue sur le trône grâce à sa mère.

Loki ne sait plus quoi penser, ne sait plus quoi faire, ne sait plus quoi être même. Continuer à être l'usurpateur ? Cela pourrait être un juste retour des choses.


	6. Exil

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Exil - 108 mots**

* * *

Loki regarda Odin s'en prendre à Thor. Malgré son malaise avec ce qui s'était passé avec le Jötun, il se sentait satisfait d'avoir réussi à ouvrir les yeux de son père.

Pourtant très vite, il se rendit compte que cela allait trop loin. Thor était resté sur sa position, insultant le Père-de-Toutes-Choses. Ce dernier décida de bannir son fils sur Midgard, dans un sursaut d'orgueil et de colère.

Loki ne voulait pas de cet exil, mais personne n'avait voulu l'écouter lorsqu'il avait tenté de s'interposer. Comment faire entendre raison à deux têtus, qui agissent au lieu de réfléchir ? Même le Dieux de la Malice n'avait pu réussir.


	7. Drap

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Drap - 102 mots**

* * *

Encore une nuit agitée.

Encore une nuit de cauchemars.

Encore une nuit de plus où Loki ne sait plus ce qu'est se reposer.

Il peut se composer un masque impassible, il peut se voiler la face, il peut cacher la tourmente interne qu'il subit, mais les draps froissés sur son lit lui rappellent chaque matin qu'il sera la cause du Ragnarök.

Mais comment cela se peut-il ? Il aime sa famille pourtant. Il est prêt à se battre pour elle, à donner sa vie s'il le faut.

Un dernier regard aux draps avant de quitter cette pièce maudite lui donne quelques frissons.

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	8. Collection

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Collection – 120 mots**

* * *

Loki avait une collection de douleurs.

Le fait d'avoir été abandonné bébé.

Le fait d'avoir appris de manière brutale son origine.

Le fait de comprendre qu'Odin avait voulu faire de lui un trophée.

Le fait que personne n'était venu le secourir pendant un an.

Le fait que son père le condamnait sans un regard.

Le fait qu'il lui rappellait son droit de mourir.

Le fait d'avoir perdu sa mère à cause de lui.

Le fait d'être délivré par son frère juste pour sauver sa midgardienne.

Le fait de perdre tout son univers, car il faisait tout de travers.

Le fait de voir son frère souffrir entre les mains du tortionnaire.

Mais cette collection s'arrêta brutalement au son d'un craquement d'os.


	9. Message

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Message – 74 mots**

* * *

Seul dans sa cellule, ruminant et désespérant sur les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcées, Loki vit du coin de l'œil un Einherjar venu se planter devant sa cellule.

En quelques mots, ce dernier lui délivra son message.

Un message plus tranchant qu'une lame, plus mortel qu'un poison, plus assommant que Mjolnir.

Tout devint brume et colère. Tout devint brouillard et tristesse. Tout devint fade, pâle et insignifiant.

Excepté sa douleur, si vive et destructrice.

* * *

 _ **Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée.**_


	10. Dague

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Dagues – 101 mots**

* * *

Ah ils pensaient qu'il était sans défense ? Juste bon à faire apparaître des auras de lumière de ses mains ou autour de son corps ?

Pourtant, il était devenu maître aux maniements des dagues. En un geste, et il pouvait en envoyer une sur un ennemi sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte.

Oui, les dagues avaient sa préférence : plus adaptée à son corps, moins massif, et à sa façon de combattre et de penser: subtilité et ruse. Rien à voir avec un certain marteau qui cognait sans discernement et avec brutalité. En fait, à l'image de son propriétaire.


	11. Démolir

_**eNB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Démolir – 112 mots**

* * *

Thor n'avait vu qu'une seule solution pour arrêter le geste rageur que son petit frère avait fait. Une seule, qui va lui coûter. Enormément. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Comme lui avait crié Loki, il ne pourra plus la revoir s'il faisait cela. Était-il sincère ou était-ce une ruse pour qu'il n'arrête pas la destruction de Jotunheim ? Il ne le saura jamais.

Non, jamais.

Car là, au bord du Bifrost qu'il avait démoli en pensant bien faire, il regardait le vide sous lui. Un vide qui avait aspiré Loki. Loki qu'il ne reverra plus non plus.

Il avait pensé bien faire, mais n'y avait-il pas une autre solution ?


	12. Peur

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Peur – 109 mots**

* * *

D'abords, il n'avait pas eu peur. Il était le Dieu de la Malice, du Mensonge, que pouvaient bien ces pantins aux têtes des plus déplaisantes à regarder ?

Mais ensuite, il eut peur de ne pas mourir assez rapidement; tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était arrêter de souffrir. Ne plus sentir ces douleurs atroces qui lui étreignaient chaque parcelle de son corps.

Petit à petit, une autre peur s'insinua en lui. Une peur sourde, celle que personne ne venait le chercher. Qu'ils l'abandonnaient ici, sans un remords.

Alors il eut peur de mourir trop rapidement, avant de connaître la réponse à cette question : ne l'avait-on jamais aimé ?

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	13. Panique

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici un, le seul que j'ai fait sur Loki lors de la dernière soirée en date. D'autres viendront, c'est toujours mon chouchou. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Panique – 109 mots**

* * *

Tout s'était assez bien déroulé… Il avait pu prendre le casque de Surtur, le mettre au milieu des flammes, s'échapper à temps du titan pour regagner le vaisseau saakarien, rejoindre son frère.

Les retrouvailles furent comme dans un rêve toute rancœur, toute humiliation, toute faute envolées, ne restant que cet amour fraternel entre deux frères qui avaient cru se perdre si souvent, mais qui avaient su se retrouver.

Regardant le vaste univers, les deux frères parlaient avenir. Revenir sur Midgard n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée de son ainé, mais Loki restait confiant.

Jusqu'à cette ombre, immense, recouvrant le visage du Dieu de la Malice d'une irrépressible panique…

* * *

 _ **Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée.**_


	14. Chantage

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Chantage – 120 mots**

* * *

Loki se trouvait face à l'Autre, comme dans un monde parallèle. A nouveau sur ce caillou froid, sombre et glacial, qui vous donnait des frissons rien que de le voir.

Il essayait de se garder une certaine prestance, une certaine contenance face à son ancien bourreau. Il se mit même à pousser son avantage en lui faisant un chantage oui il donnerait le Tesseract, mais seulement si l'armée de Chitauris lui valait une victoire et un peuple à soumettre.

Mais était-il seulement en position de mettre ses conditions ? Était-il seulement en mesure de lui tenir tête ? Apparemment pas, comme lui démontra l'Autre en le renvoyant dans le monde réel, avec une menace qui planait dans ces dernières paroles…


	15. Diverger

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Diverger – 79 mots**

* * *

Tellement différents qu'ils avaient plusieurs fois pris des chemins divergents.

Tellement différents qu'ils avaient plusieurs fois agis à l'encontre de l'autre.

Tellement différents qu'ils avaient plusieurs fois mis en doute les paroles de l'autre.

Tellement différents qu'ils avaient plusieurs fois divergés. En tout, pour rien.

Tellement différents qu'une incompréhension immense s'était mise en place.

Et pourtant.

Si différents et pourtant si complémentaires. Ils ne pouvaient plus prendre des chemins différents dorénavant. Leurs cœurs ne leur laissaient plus le choix.


	16. Temps

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Temps – 98 mots**

* * *

Le temps commençait à manquer. Cruellement. Dramatiquement. Drastiquement.

Loki voyait leurs chances s'amenuiser au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient comme un rythme d'un métronome mortel. Il fallait agir et vite. Plus le temps de réfléchir. Plus le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Plus le temps de trouver mieux.

Alors il fit sa première idée qui lui traversa l'esprit, celle qui était une option plus que raisonnable. Se sacrifier valait mieux que de le perdre lui.

Oui, il fallait agir et il le fit. Il n'y avait plus de temps de toute façon, pourquoi tergiverser ?


	17. Cri

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Cri – 102 mots**

* * *

Ne rien montrer. Ne rien dire. Ne rien laisser transparaître.

Pourtant. Il en avait envie. Besoin.

Il ne pouvait ne rien faire non plus. Un hochement de tête. Se lever. Serrer les poings. Envoyer valdinguer les meubles. Cela serait tout ce que pourrait voir un garde attentif.

Et pourtant, au-delà de l'illusion, se terrait un être qui n'était plus qu'un cri. Un cri de douleur. Un cri de souffrance. Un cri de rage. Un cri de tourment. Un cri si puissant qu'il lui sembla qu'il allait succomber, là, dans cette cellule.

Mais non, il serait encore là pour souffrir de son absence.

* * *

 _ **Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée.**_


	18. Brouillard

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une longue série, comme j'ai tardé à les publier. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Brouillard – 103 mots**

* * *

Il reprit connaissance. Où était-il ? Il ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien, enveloppé d'un brouillard épais, autant visuel que sensitif.

Peu à peu, des lambeaux de souvenirs revinrent. Peur. Combat. Sacrifice. Douleur. Mort.

Le retour du Titan. La menace de ce dernier sur son frère. Un plan qui avait foiré. Son choix. La main sur sa gorge. Qui serre. De plus en plus. Le craquement. Le brouillard.

Où était-il alors ? Helheim ? Oui sûrement… le Walhalla n'était pas pour lui, et ceci expliquerait le brouillard ambiant. Pourrait-il être sûr que son sacrifice avait pu sauver son frère ? C'était le brouillard.


	19. Mirage

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Mirage – 116 mots**

* * *

Il est assis sur ce banc depuis des heures…. Il en oublie le temps qui s'écoule tellement il est désespéré. Il a tout perdu.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Des questions qui tournent dans sa tête. Sur ce banc, il ne peut ne pas penser à son petit frère qui s'est sacrifié pour rien. Il aurait tant voulu le prendre dans ses bras, s'excuser de ses dernières paroles… en fait, le savoir là avec lui.

Soudain un rayon de soleil…. _Je te promets mon frère que le soleil brillera sur nous à nouveau_ …. Il lève la tête et voit. Loki. Il ne réfléchit plus, se lève et le prend dans ses bras…

Mais ce n'est qu'un mirage…


	20. Masque

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Masque – 101 mots**

* * *

Peu de gens l'avaient vu sans masque. Depuis tout petit, il en avait revêtu un, sachant que cela le protégerait.

Le protéger des remarques désobligeantes, ne pas montrer que cela le touchait au plus profond de lui. Le protéger de la non-reconnaissance de son père et de son frère. Le protéger des traîtres qui pensaient le duper.

Oui son masque d'arrogance et de suffisance masquait tout cela. Pourtant, à certains moments, il aurait voulu que les gens voient plus loin que le masque.

Surtout son frère. Pourquoi ne pas laisser tomber ce masque au retour de Midgard ? Il pourrait comprendre…


	21. Contradiction

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Contradiction – 129 mots**

* * *

Une très grande confusion régnait au fond de lui. Comment il en est arrivé là ? Pourtant, énormément de choses s'expliquaient maintenant.

Comme le fait qu'il avait été mis de côté presque instinctivement par le reste de la population. Comme le fait que leur « père » ait choisi Thor et non lui pour le trône. Comme le fait qu'il soit si en décalage avec sa famille.

Sa famille. Il la haïssait à ce moment-là ! Lui avoir caché ses origines, durant tout ce temps ! Que voulait le roi d'Asgard en l'ayant pris ?

Sa famille. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il était un fils digne et aimant, et non un monstre.

Contradiction. Haïr et aimer. Partir et rester. Anéantir et sauver. Tout se mélangeait. Tous les sentiments. Tout.


	22. Verre

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Verre – 91 mots**

* * *

Prison de verre. Enfermé entre des parois transparentes, sans intimité, à la vue de tous, mis à nu. Impossible de se laisser aller. Impossible pour lui.

Cœur de verre. Brisé en mille morceaux, tranchants comme des lames, meurtrissant encore plus son âme. Cette phrase a été le choc qui l'a brisé et ne pourra plus être réparé.

Œil de verre. Aveuglé par la douleur. Il ne peut voir son salut. Il ne peut voir les mains tendues. Il repousse au lieu de s'y accrocher. Aveugle malgré sa clairvoyance. Aveugle. Et seul.


	23. Capture

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Capture – 117 mots**

* * *

Il avait voulu mourir. Il avait voulu sombrer dans cet infini pour ne plus ressentir cette souffrance. Pour ne plus revoir ce regard dédaigneux. Pour ne plus entendre ces deux mots; non, Loki.

Mais il était là, à genoux sur ce tas de cailloux désertique, affaibli par son errance dans l'Espace, entouré par des êtres qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui n'étaient pas amicaux.

Voulait-il se battre, défendre sa vie ? Maintenant qu'il était face à ce danger, il ne voulait plus mourir.

Un coup, une parade, un autre, une riposte, une lance dans sa poitrine. Sa magie bridée par cet être immonde.

Sa capture avait été si rapide. Et sa souffrance ne faisait que commencer.


	24. Espoir

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Espoir – 111 mots**

* * *

Il avait dit une phrase. Juste avant… de se sacrifier. Une phrase si énigmatique que Thor n'était pas sûr de bien la comprendre.

Comment le soleil pourrait encore briller sur eux s'il n'était plus là, avec lui, à ses côtés ? Comment ?

Pourtant Thor se raccrochait à cet espoir qu'il y avait dans cette phrase. Loki étant Loki, il ne l'avait sûrement pas dite au hasard. Espoir…. Y en avait-il seulement encore ?

Il voulait espérer, il voulait y croire, il la ressassait sans arrêt, assis sur ce banc, l'air plus dépité et perdu que jamais il avait été.

Le soleil brillera à nouveau… oui mais comment, quand, où ?


	25. Traumatisme

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Traumatisme – 96 mots**

* * *

Il avait claqué des doigts. Ils avaient échoué.

Il avait claqué des doigts. Des amis avaient disparus. Dans un nuage de poussière.

Il avait claqué des doigts. La moitié de l'Univers avait été balayée.

Il avait claqué des doigts. Le choc était apparu sur tous les visages.

Il avait claqué des doigts. Et il disparut.

Il avait claqué des doigts. Et il laissa l'humanité avec un traumatisme sans nom.

Un traumatisme qui ferait place à la colère et la rage.

Un traumatisme qui effacerait ce claquement de doigts.

Un traumatisme qui le ferait disparaitre lui !


	26. Remords

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Remords – 117 mots**

* * *

Ils étaient là, sur ce bout de terre de Norvège. Face à un paysage magnifique, où la mer et le ciel se rejoignaient et se confondaient à l'horizon. Face à un bleu apaisant, ressourçant, poétique.

Odin se mit à parler à ses fils. Ses fils. Loki le regarda, surpris. Le Père-de-Toute-Chose aurait-il des remords face à son cadet ? Le remettait-il à sa place dans cette famille qui s'était dissoute ?

Ces mots mirent du baume sur l'âme et le cœur de Loki. Mais il doutait que son père ait eu des remords. Il le savait inflexible, sûr de ses décisions, et ne revenait jamais sur le passé.

Mais au moins, en apparence, les remords étaient là.

* * *

 _ **Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée.**_


	27. Attente

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Attente – Thor – 90 mots**

* * *

Il était revenu. Vers lui, vers son frère. Cela a été plus fort que lui. Loki n'avait pas réfléchi, sa pensée du moment avait dû être plus forte que tout autre chose. Il se retrouva dans le vaisseau saakarien.

Ils étaient là, face à face. Thor méfiant, lança le bouchon de la bouteille, étant sûr que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Mais elle n'en était pas une, son cadet attrapant adroitement l'objet, en répondant :

\- Je suis là.

Un moment en suspens, un moment d'attente, et les deux frères s'étreignirent.


	28. Fatalité

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Fatalité – 121 mots**

* * *

Était-ce son destin ? Serait-il celui qui détruirait tout ? Comme le démontraient ses visions, ses cauchemars de plus en plus violents, de plus en plus nets ?

Il ne le voulait. Il avait voulu plier cette fatalité pour ne pas la réaliser.

Et pourtant… pourtant il l'avait fait. Car son frère le lui avait demandé. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas réfléchi, et il avait couru au palais, prenant la couronne de Surtur, et par là, Loki réalisa la prophétie. Car c'était la seule chose à faire.

Son destin était de détruire Asgard. Les raisons étaient différentes par contre de ce qu'il avait cru. Mais le résultat était là. Il ne restait plus rien. Excepté un peuple à la dérive.


	29. Parapluie

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Parapluie – 114 mots**

* * *

Il était là, dans cette maison étrange où apparemment son frère avait été transporté par magie. Il avait discuté avec ce magicien terrien, passant de pièce en pièce sans être averti. Un peu troublant tout cela.

Sans parler de cette chope de bière qui ne désemplissait pas ! Bon, cela, c'était bien pratique ! Une idée à donner à Loki lors de prochains buffets.

Pourtant il n'était pas là pour festoyer. Loin de là. Il avait eu ses réponses et son frère en retour.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie son parapluie. Il tendit la main. Après de multiples bruits de fracas, l'accessoire revint dans sa main.

Il avait fait quelques dégâts au passage.


	30. Voix

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Voix – 95 mots**

* * *

Elle pouvait être dure et froide.

Elle pouvait être sarcastique et moqueuse.

Elle pouvait être douce et enjôleuse.

Elle pouvait être impartiale et impersonnelle.

Elle agissait comme une arme de choix, envoûtant ou déstabilisant son vis-à-vis.

Elle faisait office d'armure aussi, pour cacher toutes les fêlures qui striaient le cœur.

Il le savait. Il en usait. Toujours. Jamais il ne laissait sa voix prendre des notes tremblantes et tristes face à ses interlocuteurs.

N'était-il pas le Dieu à la langue d'Argent ?

Pourtant parfois, c'était fatigant de rester toujours forts face à tout le monde.

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	31. Illusion

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Illusion – 111 mots**

* * *

Il en était devenu le maître incontesté. Il la maniait depuis qu'il était bébé, instinctivement.

Il l'avait utilisée pour se protéger, se battre, tromper, mentir, masquer.

Son frère s'y était trompé si souvent. En y repensant, Loki sourit. Oui, très souvent. Mais à la fin, sur Sakaar, il l'avait pressentit. Et il n'avait pu le berner.

En voyant Thor si abattu, il aurait voulu que sa mort sur ce foutu vaisseau soit une illusion de plus. Une illusion si parfaite que tout le monde aurait cru à sa mort. Et qu'il aurait pu revenir tenir sa promesse à son ainé.

Mais malheureusement, cela était irrévocable. Pas de résurrection. Pas une illusion.


	32. Effacer

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Effacer –107 mots**

* * *

Ils en étaient là.

Ils avaient trouvé une ruse, une stratégie pour le vaincre.

Le vaincre définitivement, pour qu'il ne puisse jamais plus refaire ce geste, si anodin d'apparence et qui pourtant avait effacé la moitié des populations de l'Univers.

Une stratégie aussi pour détruire cet artefact beaucoup trop puissant dans les mains d'une seule et unique personne.

Et surtout, surtout, un plan pour revenir en arrière, dans le passé et chercher les failles du projet du Titan, pour pouvoir rendre tous ces gens à ceux qui les aimaient. Pour que chacun puisse retrouver un être aimé.

Sauf lui. Il restera seul s'il survivait à cette mission.


	33. Respirer

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Respirer – 98 mots**

* * *

Respirer.

Respirer.

C'était tout simple en y réfléchissant.

Inné. Instinctif. Vital.

Au début de sa vie, il avait dû lutter pour continuer de respirer. Et il avait réussi.

Ensuite, plein de fois – trop de fois – son souffle avait failli lui faire faux bond. Mais par l'amour des siens, sa résistance, ou il ne savait quoi, il avait pu continuer à vivre.

Là, c'était différent. Il le sentait.

Respirer.

Respirer.

Facile. Simple.

Sauf quand une main à la force titanesque broyait peu à peu votre gorge.

Sauf quand un craquement se fit entendre.

Plus de souffle. Plus de respiration.


	34. Trahison

**_NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Trahison – 105 mots**

* * *

Il en avait fait trop. Beaucoup trop. Mais en était-ce vraiment ? Peut-être pas complètement en fait. Pas toujours. Mais ce n'était souvent pas très sympathique.

Il voyait dans le regard de son frère qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance. Là, sur cette barge, son grand frère doutait de lui. Ils avaient même failli se battre. Loki n'aurait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Comme une punition pour toutes ses trahisons, ses faux-semblant, ses mensonges à demi-camouflés. Mais Thor avait arrêté son geste.

Il lui parlait de confiance, qu'il voulait le croire, mais cela était fini.

Loki lui répondit simplement de faire confiance en sa rage.


	35. Jardin

**_NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Jardin – 110 mots**

* * *

Encore une fois introuvables. Les deux chenapans n'avaient de cesse de disparaître lors de leurs cours avec leurs instructeurs. Ce qui était moins étonnant pour l'ainé, ce qui l'était plus pour le cadet qui pourtant adorait étudier.

Mais ce qui importait le plus pour ce dernier, c'était de passer du temps avec son frère. De toute façon, il passait ses nuits à lire les ouvrages de la bibliothèque pour fuir ses nuits agitées. Ce n'était pas grave de rater quelques cours…

Et là, cachés par des buissons d'un des jardins du Palais, les deux petits princes d'Asgard refaisaient le monde, remplis de batailles et d'aventures épiques, toujours côte à côte.

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	36. Dernier

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Dernier – 131 mots**

* * *

Sa mère…. La première personne à être partie trop tôt, de façon injuste, en protégeant la femme qu'il aimait. Une perte qu'il ne s'en remettait pas.

Son père… c'était une mort douce, un départ apprécié par celui qui avait trôné à Asgard, mais toute perte est terrible.

Ses amis. Aucune chance ils n'ont eu face à la Mort elle-même. Trop de rancœur, d'envie de vengeance et de pouvoirs en elle. Un à un, ils sont tombés. Fandral, Hogun, Sif, Volstagg.

Heimdall, courageux et généreux, sauvant ce qui pouvait l'être avant d'être perforé d'une lance.

Son frère. Son petit-frère. Loki. Peut-être la plus terrible. Car c'était son frère, parce que c'était le dernier le rattachant à ses racines. Mais le craquement des os ne laissait aucun espoir.

Oui, Thor était le dernier.


	37. Beau Mâle

NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. 

* * *

**Beau Mâle – 102 mots**

* * *

Il faisait tourner les têtes. Il le savait et en jouait. Habitué à recevoir des œillades, des sourires, des acclamations.

Il faisait sensation, et cela lui montait à la tête. Il en devenait arrogant, trop sûr de lui, et insolent.

Pourtant tout avait changé à son arrivée sur Midgard. Banni, perdu, il ne connaissait rien, perdant de sa superbe. Il devait retourner chez lui, mais n'en était plus digne.

Mais à voir les œillades plus ou moins subtils et discrets de Jane, il devait avoir encore gardé les atouts d'un beau mâle : musculature impressionnante, chevelure longue, sourire charmeur et regard envoûtant.


	38. Froid

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Froid – 124 mots**

* * *

Sur cette terre, tout était glacé. Le vent. Le sol. L'air. Les habitants.

Heimdall avait eu raison de leur dire qu'ils n'étaient pas assez habillés. Enfin, le plus habillé était celui que le froid dérangeait le moins. Paradoxal.

C'était une mauvaise idée qu'il avait eue, Loki s'en était rendu compte dès que son frère avait voulu continuer, aller plus loin dans ces terres balayées par un vent glacial, pour débusquer les Jötnar.

Pourtant, ni l'idiotie de son idée, ni l'entêtement de son frère, ni le combat avec le danger que cela représentait, n'était la cause du froid qui gela instantanément le cœur de Loki. Le contact peau contre peau entre lui et le Jötun qu'il combattait l'avait fait. Car il comprit ce qu'il était.

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	39. Aléatoire

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série sur mon dieu préféré. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Aléatoire –113 mots**

* * *

La Vie distribue ses cartes de façon très aléatoire. Certains ont tout sans rien faire, et d'autres, malgré le travail fourni et les ruses utilisées, n'ont rien en main.

Comment cela était-il possible ? La question tournait en rond dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il avait beau faire, il avait plusieurs fois démontré sa capacité à combattre, à les protéger et même les sauver à maintes reprises, ce n'était pas suffisant pour avoir une once de reconnaissance dans les regards des badauds amassés à l'occasion de la « victoire de Thor ».

Il aimait être dans l'ombre, mais parfois, cela le blessait de ne pas être pris en compte par son propre frère…


	40. Libre

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Libre – 70 mots**

* * *

Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela durait depuis si longtemps. Toutes ses prières, ses espoirs s'étaient envolés depuis des mois. Chaque jour était un supplice de plus.

Là, la seule chose qu'il voulut, c'était que cela s'arrête, pour de bon. Mourir était une liberté. Il serait libre de toutes souffrances. Physiques. Psychologiques.

Mourir et ne plus souffrir. Mourir et ne plus espérer en vain. Mourir et ne pas céder.

Libre. Enfin.


	41. Sale

NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. 

* * *

**Sale – 125 mots**

* * *

Il était là, avec le Trio Palatin et Sif. A débattre pour Thor. Il n'avait pas voulu un bannissement, juste une correction, ouvrir les yeux à son père. Mais c'était lui qui les avait ouverts. Et d'un coup il avait compris bien des choses.

Regardant sa main, avec sa couleur pâle d'un Ase, il voyait ce qu'il y avait dessous. Une peau bleue. Une peau de Jötun. Une révélation qui changea bien des choses.

Il se sentit sale et monstrueux. Il était la bête que les parents content à leurs enfants pour les faire obéir. Il était l'un de ces monstres qu'il avait laissé entrer en Asgard. Il n'était rien d'un Prince d'Asgard. Juste un monstre qui avait sali l'honneur de son « frère ».


	42. Orage

NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Orage – 112 mots**

* * *

Il s'était laissé capturer. Le plan marchait bien, les mortels étant assez facilement maniés comme il le souhaitait. Tout allait pour le mieux. Le Quinjet l'emmenait vers la base volante du SHIELD, il pourrait mettre la suite du programme en temps voulu.

Les Avengers discutaient entre eux, s'interrogeant, le surveillant d'un œil mauvais. Normal, mais il restait tranquille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit du tonnerre.

Le sourcil froncé, Captain America lui demanda d'un ton moqueur :

\- Alors on craint les orages ?

\- En effet, je ne suis pas particulièrement rassuré.

Et il y avait de quoi. A peine la réponse donnée, qu'un tourbillon rouge enleva leur prisonnier sous leurs yeux.


	43. Aquarium

NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. 

* * *

**Aquarium – 99 mots**

* * *

Dans sa prison de verre, impossible de se cacher aux yeux des gardes. Il avait la nette impression d'être un poisson dans un aquarium à être scruté de la sorte.

Il pouvait faire illusion de toute façon, sa magie n'étant pas complètement anéantie par cette technologie humaine.

Par contre, cela voulait dire qu'il était aussi vulnérable à l'emprise de l'Autre sur lui, qui le titillait, le pliait à sa volonté malgré les quelques essais infructueux de Loki pour s'en séparer. Son frère était tout près, il aurait pu tout donner pour s'en libérer. Impossible.

Mais le voulait-il vraiment ?


	44. Lanterne

NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. 

* * *

**Lanterne – 124 mots**

* * *

Ils avaient rassemblé tout Asgard pour les funérailles de la reine. Elle reposait au fond de la barque, entourée de fleurs, bougies et autres marques d'affections de la part du peuple.

Elle s'éloignait peu à peu, guidée par le courant de l'eau, suivie par des centaines et des centaines de lanternes lâchées dans le ciel, illuminant une dernière fois son chemin.

Thor avait eu du mal à cacher sa tristesse et ses larmes, Jane le réconfortant comme elle le pouvait. Odin restait digne, le roi prenant la place du mari.

Mais un seul ne voyait pas la beauté de ce rite, car personne ne l'avait fait venir. Ils l'avaient oublié et renié, au point qu'il n'avait pu lui dire au revoir une dernière fois.

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée. Et vu le nombre de mots que j'ai raté à certaines soirées mais qui m'inspirent, il y en aura. Bientôt j'espère!_**


	45. Empoisonnement

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Empoisonnement – 125 mots**

* * *

Goutte à goutte.

Goutte. Goutte.

Et encore une autre.

Et une autre.

Indéfiniment.

Chaque goutte était un empoisonnement pour sa vue, ses yeux, son visage.

Elles le brûlaient dans d'atroces souffrances, qui le faisaient frémir, se tordre et hurler. Mais impossible de se soustraire à cette punition tant il était bien attaché. Et sans magie.

Alors il souffrait, encore et encore. Sans pouvoir se soulager. Ses pensées se perdaient dans le néant tant la douleur physique le rongeait. Mais elles n'étaient pas plus reposantes s'il restait lucide. Ses actes l'avaient amené là. Mais l'intention n'était pas fourbe et sournoise comme les gens le pensaient. Il avait juste voulu sauver sa famille.

Mais les conséquences avaient été catastrophiques. Comme toujours quand il laissait parler son cœur.


	46. Déguisement

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Déguisement – 122 mots**

* * *

Frigga était assise sur un banc des jardins privés du palais. Elle lisait un ouvrage lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette faire irruption dans son champ de vision. C'était Loki, à peine plus âgé de 7 ans, qui accourait en pleurs vers elle.

La reine fronça les sourcils. Il était tout bleu… Elle le réceptionna dans ses bras, et lui demanda ce qui avait pu se passer, tout en lui enlevant la coloration avec un pan de sa robe.

\- C'est… c'est Thor et ses amis, articula-t-il entre deux sanglots. Ils voulaient qu'on joue à se déguiser. Et … et pour moi, ils m'ont fait le déguisement de Géants des Glaces… je suis tout bleu et je suis un monstre mais je veux pas…


	47. Miracle

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Miracle – 91 mots**

* * *

Ils avaient pu sauver la Terre et la moitié de la population de l'Univers. Tous étaient revenus. Ils avaient réussi. Le sacrifice avait été grand. Iron Man n'était plus. Beaucoup n'étaient plus. Trop…

Thor avait espéré. Un espoir fou, utopique, irréalisable. Au fond de son cœur, il avait voulu qu'un miracle se passe. Que son frère réapparaisse, là, au milieu de la bataille finale. Qu'il revienne comme il savait si bien le faire. Avec théâtralité.

Mais le miracle ne pouvait avoir lieu. Loki n'avait pas disparu avec le claquement de doigt…


	48. Livre

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Livre – 99 mots**

* * *

Thor cherchait depuis un moment son frère. Il voulait passer un peu de temps avec lui, se rendant compte que les nouvelles du couronnement les avaient un peu, beaucoup éloignés. En partie par sa faute, il en était conscient.

Nullement étonné de le retrouver dans la bibliothèque, Thor se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas eu l'idée de chercher ici en premier lieu.

\- Mon frère, des fois je me demande si les livres n'ont pas ta préférence par rapport à moi !

\- Disons qu'ils ont plus à raconter que certaines têtes vides, répondit Loki avec un ton espiègle.


	49. Confiance

**_NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Confiance – 77 mots**

* * *

La confiance… il l'avait accordée à certaines personnes. Mais durant cette année de solitude, de tortures et de douleurs, il se demandait s'il aurait dû ne pas la leur donner.

Il avait pu entendre plus tard leurs versions, leurs explications, leurs excuses, mais une fois que c'était fissuré, la confiance peinait à revenir aussi belle qu'avant. Le doute s'insinuait facilement dans les brèches et fêlures. Elle colmatait le mur des relations, mais pouvait vite s'ébranler à nouveau.


	50. Racine

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Racine – 110 mots**

* * *

Le monde dans lequel il vivait avait de puissantes racines. L'Arbre Yggdrasil était solide, inébranlable et durerait encore longtemps. Ou du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il le déciderait apparemment.

Mais lui avait perdu de vue ce qui faisait « lui ». Il avait cru avoir aussi des racines aussi solides et profondes que l'Arbre, mais elles n'étaient que mensonges et tromperies. Elles étaient pourries, dénuées d'âme et n'étaient pas dignes d'être de ce monde dit « élevé », ce monde de dieux et déesses.

Comment se construire un avenir quand tout son passé et ses acquis reposaient sur du vent ?

La racine biologique prévaudrait sur celle de l'amour et l'éducation ?


	51. Jeune et con

**_Ce drabble est sorti lors d'une soirée drabble en musique du même groupe_** **Papotage […] _. Le titre devait nous inspiré un drabble, avec les mêmes règles (7 minutes et plus ou moins 100 mots)._**

 ** _NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Jeune et con (Saez) – 134 mots**

* * *

Parfois, il se posait beaucoup de questions… franchement, il savait que quand on était jeune, on pouvait être intrépide, mais là, cela dépassait la bêtise et l'ignorance réunies !

Et pas seulement concernant son frère…. Il se mettait dans le même panier, car comme d'habitude il s'était laissé entrainer par les mots émis par son ainé… et le voilà, suspendu à l'envers, tenu juste par un pied qui s'était pris dans des racines. En contrebas, Thor avait miraculeusement pu attraper une branche d'un arbre qui poussait sur la falaise. Mais surtout, il y avait le vide, sur des centaines et des centaines de mètres, donnant sur un ravin parsemé de pierres et autres saillies bien tranchantes.

\- Mon frère, rappelle-moi pourquoi on est venu là, si ce n'est qu'on est jeune et con ?


	52. Un trou dans les Nuages

**_Ce drabble est sorti lors d'une soirée drabble en musique du même groupe_** **Papotage […] _. Le titre devait nous inspiré un drabble, avec les mêmes règles (7 minutes et plus ou moins 100 mots)._**

 ** _NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Un trou dans les nuages (Rivard) – 114 mots**

* * *

Il avait chuté. Il avait eu peur. Mais il avait atterri lourdement au milieu de tas de ferrailles. Et il avait pu reprendre un semblant de vie, tirer le meilleur parti de ce nouveau monde. Même si au fond, il se posait beaucoup de question quant à son frère, sa sœur, son univers.

Lui aussi avait chuté. Lui aussi avait atterri au milieu de tas de ferrailles. Mais il n'avait pas eu le mérite de se trouver assez de malice pour se placer du bon côté.

Qu'importe, ils étaient côte à côte maintenant. Ils avaient un but. Repartir par ces trous dans les nuages, retrouver leur monde et le sauver. A deux. Ou pas.


	53. Boucle

**_Ce drabble a été fait lors d'une soirée drabble spécial Halloween du même groupe_** **Papotage […]** ** _. Oui j'ai du retard en publication… )_**

 ** _NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Boucle – 128 mots**

* * *

Il était coincé dans cette boucle temporelle… il avait voulu s'exercer à ce nouveau sort découvert dans un grimoire caché, mais il avait dû rater quelque chose à un moment, car il n'avait pu voyager dans le temps comme prévu. Loki se retrouvait prisonnier dans une espace-temps qui formait un tout fermé, avec aucune échappatoire. Pourtant, s'il avait pu y entrer, il pourrait en sortir. Logiquement.

Mais le plus inquiétant, c'était qu'il n'était pas seul… des sortes de fantômes passaient et repassaient vers lui, sortant et entrant de cette boucle sans problème apparemment. Il avait changé d'espace-temps mais également de plan spatial… Ceci compliquait la chose. Pour le moment, les spectres ne semblaient être un danger, mieux valait se pencher sur la sortie… s'il y en avait une.


	54. Chauve-souris

**_Drabble spécial Halloween._**

 ** _NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Chauve-souris – 122 mots**

* * *

Thor et Loki marchaient depuis quelques heures dans cette caverne remplie de ténèbres peu engageante. Un artefact avait été volé et Thor, comme à son habitude voulait partir de suite en expédition de récupération. Loki l'avait suivi, un sourire aux lèvres.

Au détour d'un virage, une bourrasque d'un courant d'air éteignit leurs torches et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir le plus opaque. Thor frissonna, et aurait bien voulu que son frère rallume le feu par quelques tours de magie, mais personne ne répondit. Commençant à s'inquiéter, il vit soudain une lumière… et surtout une chauve-souris géante lui fonçant dessus !

Il poussa un hurlement de terreur quand son frère réapparut sous sa forme naturelle, riant à se casser les côtes !

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	55. Cri (2)

_**Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Cri – 104 mots**

* * *

Il n'en pouvait plus… cela devenait une routine qu'il commençait à détester. Chaque fin de mission, il fallait que la foule s'amasse, s'entasse, devant la place du palais, et surtout, surtout acclame le héros. Pas les héros, mais LE héros… Qu'ils soient partis à deux ou à six, seulement un se faisait féliciter.

Les cris des manants assemblés lui vrillaient les oreilles, les exclamations aigües des femmes en amour pour le blond l'énervaient, les félicitations chaleureuses de ses parents le blessaient.

Personne ne voyait que c'était un travail d'équipe ? Personne ne voyait le travail de l'ombre qu'il effectuait ? Bien sûr que non…

* * *

 _ **Ici s'arrêtera ce recueil de drabble sur Loki. 55 chapitres/drabble, c'est déjà pas mal, donc les suivants se trouveront dans**_ **Loki - Drabble un jour, drabble toujours, vol 2 ;)**


End file.
